Hannah Meets Angel
by angel4321589
Summary: Hannah Montana meets another pop diva named Angel. Will Angel turn against Hannah whe Hannah tells her her secret, or will Angel trust her and tell her her own. REVIEWS equal CHAPTERS!
1. Angel

Hannah Montana Meets Angel

Chapter 1 "Angel"

**Miley's House**

Miley Stewart/ Hannah Montana is sitting at home watching a show on

a celebrity channel where Hannah Montana appeared on. When there

was a commercial break, Miley went into the kitchen for something to

eat. There was a commercial that said:

_**"If you love Hannah Montana then you'll love this new pop diva, Angel!"**_

****

It showed a picture of a girl with dark blonde hair with lots of light blonde

and medium blonde hightlights.

_**"Come check her out at her first concert on October 23**_(it was October 20)

_**and be sure to where a costume! There will be 3 winners of the best dressed in Halloween**_

****

_**costumes contest. Those winners can get a chance to spend Halloween with**_

_**Angel! Call 1-800- 555- 8764! Hurry up! Tickets are selling fast!"**_

****

Miley heard and wanted to see how good this "Angel" girl was so she dialed

the number and got third row seats for her, Oliver, and Lilly. Being Hannah

Montana, she got her stylist to make her a great costume. She went as a

rock star, even though she really was one. She called up Lilly.

"Really? A new singer?" Lilly was shocked.

"I know. They played one of her songs in the backround of the commercial

and it sounded really good," Miley said.

"I sure hope she doesn't replace Hannah Montana."

"I hope not either!"

**Later**

She had the same conversation with Oliver. He was just as shocked, but he couldn't

wait to meet Angel.

It was getting late and she was tired so Miley went to bed.

**Next Morning**

Miley woke up and got her tickets in the mail. She put them in her Hannah Montana

closet and went to school.

Lilly said," I am going to be a pink jail bird!"

"I am going to be a vampire," Oliver said.

"Well I am going as a rock star!" Miley exclaimed.

"Where are you going?" Amber, the mean girl, said.

"To a loser convention?" Asheley, Amber's friend, said.

"Ooooooooohhhh, tssssss!" they said together in a unison.

"We're going to go to one of the new singers concert. She's called Angel. We got

eighth row seats," Amber taunted

"We're going as two angels and We are going to win the costume contest,"

Ashley continued.

_Oh please, Miley thought, we have third row seats and a fashion designer_

_to do my costume._

Miley said her thoughts out loud and Amber replied by saying, "Oh, really? A fashion designer?

Well, we have to see it to believe it."

"We are going to win that costume contest," Miley said.


	2. We Won!

Hannah Montana Meets Angel

Chapter 2 "We Won!"

**October 23/ Angel's Concert**

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver went to Angel's concert. When Amber and Ashley saw Miley's

rock star costume, their mouths dropped open.

"Y- you really did have a fashion designer do your costume," Ashley said. She was

looking at the designer label on the side of Miley's costume.

**Later**

Angel did 5 songs and Miley was amazed. Then came the big moment, the costume contest!

THEY WON! MILEY, LILLY, AND OLIVER WON!

Amber and Ashley were stunned. They had bought their coustumes at the most expensive

store in California. They just stood there with their eyes wide opened and there mouths dropped.

They thought they would win with their expensive angel costumes. They didn't even think their

costumes were good.

**Backstage**

It turns out that the costume contest prize also came with a backstage meeting with Angel!

"Hi!" Angel exclaimed, excited to meet new people!

Miley said,"Hey! My name is Miley Stewart, I'm from here, California. And these are my best

friends, Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken. We're from here in California," Lilly and Oliver gave a wave

and a smile, "You were great up there."

"Yeah! Why didn't you become a star earlier? You are really really great!" Lilly said.

Angel replied, "Well, when we get to know each other better, I'll tell you? You know Hannah

Montana's song "Just Like You" and "The Best of Both Worlds?"

Oliver, Lilly, and especially Miley replied with a "Yes", Angel said, "Well, let's just say

thats what my life is like."

Miley looked at Lilly with eyes that said, 'Should I tell her I'm Hannah Montana?' Lilly shot

back eyes that said, 'Are you serious! That might not be what she is even talking about! You just

met her and your going to tell her a secret you didn't even tell _me_ about until about 3 months after

you met me!'

Miley was confused and unsure whether to tell Angel she's Hannah Montana or not.


End file.
